


Doll House

by MysteryWriter36



Series: My Poems [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fighting, Poetry, Sad, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: More short poetry from me





	Doll House

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was to write a poem about a time when something you loved was broken.

_This hunk of broken plastic_

_Used to be a doll house._

_But the fighting was quite drastic,_

_And as tears stained my blouse,_

_The house fell off the shelf,_

_The plastic fell apart._

_I wasn’t mad at myself-_

_My parent’s played that part._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @mysterywriter36


End file.
